


mars

by mesoquatic



Category: Lizard Boy - Huertas
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, alien trevor, poor cary, theres no insurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: Cary's out of a new car and this alien that crashed his ship there doesn't have insurance.





	mars

Cary thought he was a good driver and boy was he wrong. Even after he passed the test his first time, have never gotten a ticket, and he that he has been driving since he was sixteen, about five years now, he was still afraid of driving on dark roads. Better yet, dark roads that he doesn’t know out in the middle of nowhere that are super bumpy and have many turns. Not only that but that all he could see was what his headlights allowed and trees everywhere. Animals could come out of the forest anywhere and he did not want to end the life of a deer tonight.

And of course, something just had to happen. Said thing that had to happen was the moon just showed up in the sky and was unusually bright. Cary (and the writing, egotistical voice in his head) was completely convinced that he was about to be caught in some international affairs zombie apocalypse levels type of shit. But at least he could probably finally write a story and then get arrested by the government for not being silent.

If international affairs zombie apocalypse levels type of shit meant the moon didn’t look like the moon and it was getting bigger, he was definitely right. Suddenly his fear went from not just the road to the impending doom of his home planet. It must have been that Wayne Gretzy toaster he refused to buy because he didn’t know who it was. Yes! The world was ending over a toaster!

He didn’t have a will. He didn’t have a will or time to call his mother. Who the hell has a will when they’re twenty-one? That’s way too early to have a will! You don’t even, most likely, have a house! What do you have to give? What do you have to give when everyone is about to die and Majora’s Mask predicted the future? Everyone is lucky not to have that face staring down at them!

Maybe, if Cary was smart and actually thinking for a second, he’d remember how it was a new moon and that the moon would shine because of reflected light from the sun. But, obviously, he wasn’t thinking, he wasn’t being smart, he was panicking because he had a right to. The right? There’s not just a giant light in the sky, there’s your stereotypical UFO coming in to the orbit and was dead set on landing right where Cary was driving.

So he turned the wheel, not only super fast, but super sharp. He ended up driving his passenger side right into three trees clumped together. Glass smashed over him and his airbag went off, distracting him slightly from the giant crash on the road. He took three deep breaths before looking out his window at the spaceship right there.

Did aliens have insurance? Did aliens even know English? Did aliens even look humanoid? Did they have a mouth? A nose? Ears? Two eyes or eight like a spider? What the hell did he get him in to? He just wanted to get out of the city for a few nights!

It was the body that rushed out of the ship covered in flames that finally got Cary out of the car. As much as he was worried about there now being an alien on Earth, he at least had a conscious. As much as he knew, this figure could be an escaped prisoner or someone who was abducted and got away. Maybe they had insurance? M-

And could also put out a fire without water and only the press of one button. Okay, that’s new.

Cary was staring at the area, now much darker without the light from the fire. He wasn’t sure if his car was going to blow or not. He wasn’t sure if the cuts on him from the glass were going to make him bleed to death. He wasn’t sure about everything especially the very human looking person in front of them. Except, maybe the skin. There was definitely something going on with the green.

“H-Hello?”

He shouldn’t have said anything. It cut the air like a knife but the air was only water, the tension flooded right back in. Silence spoke more than words. No, wait, the saying was actions, and one step forward from the other was enough to send off red alerts in Cary’s head. Run. Run. Run. R-

Cary wishes that he could say that his first kiss wasn’t from an alien, or the fact that it was oddly satisfying. God, was he turned on? There’s no way that he’s into lizard alien people from Mars. Is there even a kink for that? Tumblr has taught him nothing.

“Hello.”

He opened his eyes immediately to make eye contact with the person right in front of him. He gulped. Run. Run. Run. R-

“Where am I?”

“Uh, uh, w-whAt?” Cary bit his lip, desperately wishing that his car wasn’t dead at this moment. If he tried to run, would alien boy kill him? At least they seemed male. Oh, God, he doesn’t even know at this point.

The other looked around and up at the sky before looking back at Cary. “What planet am I on?”

“E-Earth.”

Their eyes lit up as they jumped, clearly celebrating as they hopped around. “I made it!”

“What?”

They took a deep breath as they looked back at Cary. “I made it! I-I was trying to get here-”

“What the hell are you going to do with my car?” Cary started to go off. “Do you even have insurance? Do you know what that is? W-Why’d you kiss me? How do you know English? Why were you trying to get here? What the hell even is your name?”

“Trevor.”

“Why the hell is that so not alien?”

Trevor stopped where he was and frowned slightly, “T-The people that run this planet. They tell us a lot and I learned about this place in school.”

Jesus Christ, Area 51 was real.

“W-What?”

He looked puzzled. “Do you not know about any other planets? I-I understand that travel here is illegal but how do you not know?”

“Maybe because my species is filled with idiots.” Cary whispered as he stared at the other. “Still! Insurance? My car is fucked!”

“So is my ship!”

“You can’t get a new ship unless you are an astronaut!”

“Same with cars, yeah?”

“Not at all!” Cary groaned and ran his hand down his face. “Christ, I’m out of a car for a good two years because I saw an alien. Great!”

“I-I could pay you back. I have a lot of credits.”

“Dollars! You can’t transfer whatever slime money you have.”

“How can you not even transfer credits to dollars here? You could do it on my planet.”

Cary grumbled as he kicked a rock off the side of the road, taking out way too much anger on it than needed. “So, Trevor, where the fuck do you even come from anyway?”

“Cursing isn’t that nice.”

“How about kissing strangers?”

“As much as I know about your planet, I never learned one of your thousands of languages.”

“That’s a bullshit reason for kissing me.”

“Well, now I know your language.”

“Of course you do.” Cary sighed and glanced back at the road. “We can’t even get a taxi! It’s too dark to walk anywhere and I am running on five hours of sleep!”

Trevor motioned to the road. “M-Might as well get going…?”

Cary knew he shouldn’t have done anything but there was no way that Trevor was moving unless it was with him. From the sounds of it, he was a criminal now. Where would he even go, space jail? If Cary let him go with him, lizard and all, would he also be a criminal? Helping him blend into society was a whole different problem.

“Let’s get going. You can find a job.” Cary stuff his hands into his pockets and started to walk in the direction he was going.

Trevor quickly started to follow him. “A job? That’s so cool! I’ve never had one before!”

“Yeah, ‘cool.’ I heard McDonalds was hiring.”

“I’ve never had McDonalds.”

Cary snorted. “You aren’t missing much.”


End file.
